


Strawberries and Chocolate, Bokuroo Edition

by isolov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, first one in that tag hell yeah, inappropriate use of chocolate syrup, y'all already know this is gonna be cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: He probably should’ve changed into something more comfortable than a button down and slacks, but the temptation of chocolate, strawberries, and Bokuto drew him in and made him forget about everything else. He wasn’t mad about it.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Strawberries and Chocolate, Bokuroo Edition

Kuroo, admittedly, was not that into Valentine’s day. Maybe that wasn’t that surprising, but still. There’s not really a specific reason for his vague dislike of it, beyond it being a bigger deal than it really should be. Were it up to him, February 14th would just be another regular day, with no added pressure to get chocolates filled with weird cream or flowers that would wilt by the end of the week.

That being said, of course Bokuto loved Valentine’s day. Even before they started dating Bokuto would get a teddy bear or some other gift for the holiday claiming “It’s what good bros do!” Kuroo later found out that Bokuto had a crush on him, but didn’t put the dots together until some of his teammates mentioned it to him. Kuroo couldn’t really blame the ace considering he was affectionate with everyone, but he also wanted to strangle him for making him pine for 3 years straight. Not their finest moment, to be sure.

But all’s well that ends well, water under the bridge and all that. Kuroo has no room to complain about the silliness of their relationship, especially since Bokuto was a pro volleyball player these days. Not that he cared about how silly their relationship was, far from it, but there was definite perks about the whole arrangement. Everything was both new and old. They’ve been dating for years now, and they’ve been living together for just as long, but there was always something new that happened to them every day. Kuroo spent most of his time at his work, but Bokuto always left him notes with dinner even if he was exhausted from practice. As far as surprises went though, this one took the cake.

Or should he say the strawberries and chocolate?

“So, my dear, care to tell me how this brilliant idea came to be?”

“Okay, well! Chocolate and strawberries are super romantic right, and like, a total Valentine’s day move right? So I figured, what’s better than just chocolate and strawberries? Putting chocolate syrup on me so you can eat it off me!”

Kuroo process the information slowly, golden eyes taking in the sight before him. Bokuto, a 25 year old professional volleyball player that was built like a god and a tank blended together, was sitting in a rubber kiddie’s pool in nothing but a pair of boxers and surrounded by and covered in what must be the remnants of 20 containers of chocolate syrup. The way the chocolate curves around his muscles is admittedly very distracting, and the more Kuroo looks at him and the strawberries beside the pool, it gets harder to say no. There’s a lot of other things he could and should be doing right now, like the ungodly stack of paperwork he had, but wiping chocolate off his super hot boyfriend with strawberries sounded like a way better use of time.

So he saunters over to the recliner next to the kiddie pool, dropping his bags and taking off his shoes as he went. He probably should’ve changed into something more comfortable than a button down and slacks, but the temptation of chocolate, strawberries, and Bokuto drew him in and made him forget about everything else. He wasn’t mad about it.

Bokuto immediately dives into how his day went, chattering on about practice as Kuroo swirled a strawberry in the chocolate around the edges as he listened. Kuroo’s only met Bokuto’s teammates a handful of times, and while he really only knew Hinata well from previous interactions, Kuroo felt like he was friends with them from Bokuto’s stories alone. Bokuto stops after Kuroo’s 4th or so strawberry, and he prompts him to tell him about his day next. They do this almost every night, and their days are rarely ever different than they normally are, but they both appreciate the attention anyways.

“Eh, today was just a paperwork day. We got a big project coming up, so we’re just doing the procedural stuff right now. I got cleared to bring some of it home.” Kuroo nods in the direction of his bag where the sizable stacks of papers could be seen barely peeking out. “It looks like a lot, but it’s all the little stuff. Like how many grams and milligrams we use, and then I have to put all that in a spreadsheet and- uh, Bo?”

Kuroo stops talking when he notices his boyfriend just staring at him, eyes narrowed with a type of focus Kuroo rarely saw outside of volleyball. It worries him, and he goes to question him when one of Bokuto’s hands wrapped around his wrist and pulled him into the pool. An undignified squawk flies from Kuroo’s lips as he slides face first into the chocolate, and he sits up a moment later coughing at the amount of chocolate that entered his mouth.

“What the fuck Bo? Look at my clothes!” Kuroo looks down at the pale blue button down he was wearing, now a dark brown and glossy from the chocolate. His pants ( and the rest of his body, for that matter ) were in a similar state, and he wondered what possessed his boyfriend to tug him into the chocolate pool to begin with. His confusion must have been clear on his face, because Bokuto gives him a bright smile.

“You seem really stressed, and I know you are you can’t lie to me, so I figured we can both just chill in here and fool around or whatever.”

Kuroo’s touched by the thoughtfulness, though he would have liked some warning so he could have taken his clothes off first. Or that they had a bigger pool, because a kiddie pool was  _ not _ made to hold two fully grown men over 6 feet tall at the same time. “Fool around? Bo I love you and all, but we’re not doing it in a kiddie pool filled with chocolate.”

“No, I didn’t mean  _ that _ , I meant that we can just kiss and stuff.”

Kuroo’s mouth forms a quiet ‘o’ as the weight of Bokuto’s words washed over him. It wasn’t anything they haven’t done before, but making out in a kiddie pool filled with chocolate was definitely a new one. It’d be messy as hell to be sure, but the fact that kissing Bokuto with chocolate would only end in success weighed his options towards one side pretty favorably. Besides, Bokuto was looking at him with puppy dog eyes ( which was only enhanced by the fact that his hair was down- how did he not notice that before? damn him, he knew just how to play into kuroo’s weaknesses ) and Kuroo was in no position to deny him.

“Well c’mon then, owl, don’t keep me waiting.”

And he doesn’t, because Bokuto doesn’t wait long enough to see what’ll happen if he does nothing. His approach and kiss weren’t as energetic as Kuroo expected them to be, but they still had the same amount of ferocity and passion as he always did. The calloused hands that wrap around the back of Kuroo’s neck and his waist are gentle, and Kuroo gently slides down so his head is resting against the rubber, eyes closing soon after. The weight of the other’s lips on his is a welcomed feeling, and Kuroo feels the everyday worries melt away and into the chocolate that swirls around them. Bokuto is eager, but he moves slowly and languidly, enjoying the moment rather than rushing through it. Kuroo appreciates it.

He smells the faintest hints of Bokuto’s cologne, the subtle cinnamon twisting into the chocolate dripping down his face. Bokuto separates them, not without great difficulty and some whining, to run a finger across Kuroo’s cheek, gathering the chocolate that lingered on his face. Piercing hazel eyes stare at golden ones, and Kuroo watches with a baited breath as Bokuto lifts his chocolate covered finger up towards his mouth before sucking it clean. It’s totally unfair but also totally hot, and it kicks Kuroo into overdrive. He leans up to mouth at the taller man’s neck, his tongue trailing around the column of his throat and down to the dips of his collarbones, revelling in the sweet syrup that pooled in them. A soft moan flutters from Bokuto’s lips, and it only spurs Kuroo on more.

Kuroo’s hands coast down the hard muscles of Bokuto’s back, hands splayed open to feel as much as possible. They drift further down, fingers slipping up under the waistband of his boxers before travelling back up and then down muscular arms. A long sigh falls from Bokuto’s lips, a soft smile tugging his lips upwards. The moment is both hot and sweet. The thought of whisking Bo away to bed to spice things up was tempting, but Kuroo was also happy to lounge around a kiddie pool filled with chocolate syrup better suited for chocolate milk or ice cream with his hot and loving boyfriend. Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind either, now totally pliant as they somehow switched positions. Every thought about paperwork or potentially ruined clothes is long gone by now, replaced by  _ Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto _ .

In any case, Kuroo’s eternally grateful for his boyfriend for taking his mind off his stress. He could always count on Bokuto to ease his suffering and make him feel happier, lighter. Kuroo hopes dearly that he has the same effect on Bokuto, which seemed like a silly doubt to have considering the situation they were currently in. They laid there lazily kissing and enjoying each other’s presence for what seems like hours, though it was probably 45 minutes at max. Eventually they settled for just laying there and talking, and Kuroo wiped chocolate off Bokuto with strawberries as was their original plan. Kuroo gives him a serene smile, but then a question popped into his mind.

“Say Bo, how much money did you spend buying all this chocolate?”

“....”

“Bo…”

“Not that much!! Besides, it was put to good use!”

“Well, can’t argue with that. Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”


End file.
